Brief Encounter
by nightmistress85
Summary: Never interrupt a man in the shower... Pairings: Trent/Rachel.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Rachel Morgan series or any of its characters. All characters in this story exclusively belong to the awesome Ms. Kim Harrison.

_Brief Encounter_

Here I was, stuck at the Kalamack compound. At least I was in the kitchen, meaning Maggie would happily whip me up a batch of her delicious waffles, but I so wanted to get out of here. I was so mad at Trent that I could just scream. Jon walked out with a smirk on his face, pleased as always when I was unhappy. With his back to me, I could hear a faint "wait here, witch." Quen followed him assuring me that "Sa-Han" would be available to talk with me shortly.

Screw all that. I got up, and decided to ask him myself. I stomped to Trent's bedroom, almost upset with myself that I'd been here enough times to know exactly where to go.

It'd been a while since I'd seen his main bathroom. It had to be the size of the church easily. You could throw a party in the powder room alone, inviting my whole damn neighborhood. Up ahead I'd heard the shower head running. I guess he wanted to get this over with because he had a kick-ass hot tub that he could be soaking in instead. Approaching the actual bathroom, I saw his outline through the steamy shower door. Anger flaring, I made my bee line. "Damn you, Kalamack!" I yelled as I opened the door. Slicking his hair back and turning to me, his brow furrowed. I froze. God he looked gorgeous. Like some sort of Greek god or something. Beautifully tanned, well-toned, and -clears throat- well-endowed. Yeah, I saw, so shoot me. I'd totally forgotten my own vow to never try yelling at a man in their underwear, as I soon forgot why I was mad in the first place. Well, technically there weren't any underwear, but the result for me was all the same.

"May I help you Ms. Morgan?" He said, voice low and brimming with anger.

Swallowing hard, I answered "..." Giving his trademark smirk at my speechlessness, he huffed and turned back to face the shower head. _Decisions, decisions, Rachel. Either stand there looking like a perverted idiot, or remember what the hell you planned to grind him about. Uh-oh, I'm slipping. Must...not...think...words...like..."grind" in these types of situations._ He turned back to me. "Did you want to join me, Rachel? As you can see, the second shower head is not in use." Not giving me a chance to decide, he grabbed my hand and pulled me in with him. Panic in my face, I just didn't know what to do. "I'm still in my clothes!" I finally managed to say. Point for me, kinda. Then before I could manage much else, he pinned me to the wall, my hands above my head, and his face mere centimeters from mine. "Then I'd suggest you remove them. An eye for an eye, Rachel." Looking into his eyes, behind the amusement I'd become used to, I could see hunger. That I was _not_ use to.

His body was soaking wet, so my clothes were done for for the next thirty minutes. Not to mention, at this point he would have himself a translucent peep show anyway. Oh, but I wouldn't let this come easy by any means. "Why don't _you_ remove them, Trent. They'd have been fine if it weren't for you dragging me in here."

"They'd have been fine if you didn't drag yourself into my bathroom to begin with, Morgan. I still don't know why you're here." That made me swallow hard again. _Damn it, Rachel pull yourself together ! _"Well, I-" before I could get it out, his lips covered mine. _Well, it's too late now, Rache. Here it goes. _His kiss sent shivers through my spine, hitting me in all the right places. I opened my mouth, allowing him in to taste me. As he explored my mouth, his hands made their way down to my waist. I could feel him trying to untuck my shirt. Then he halted the kiss, stepping back to create space between us. He grabbed my shirt from the collar and ripped it straight down the center, my buttons going everywhere. The shirt was ruined now. He slid it off my arms, exposing my red-laced bra that snapped in the front. No, I wasn't expecting to show it off, but I was glad I chose it for today, even though he's likely removed bras ten times the value. He was looking at the straps tentatively, then lowered his head to kiss me again, creating a trail from my mouth, to my neck, then to my shoulder. Grabbing one of the straps with his teeth, he slid it off slowly. He met my eyes, and this time all I could see was hunger and longing. Kissing me again, he repeated for the other shoulder. The teasing was becoming cruel. _Typical of him._ I thought to myself. In that moment, I wanted him so bad that I ached.

I imagined that it had been a while for both of us. It'd been 7 months for me, as I shied off serious dating after Kisten, and of course I'd ruined Trent's wedding around that time. However, it was difficult to say if Trent and Ellasbeth were ever intimate since they pretty much hated each other. My bra was tentatively in place now. I expected him to slide it down, but he moved for my jeans. I guess ripping them would have been more of a task, so he opted for unbuttoning instead. Eager, I decided to slide them down myself. It should have been more difficult to slide out of wet and sticky jeans, but I somehow managed with great ease, and the underwear went with them. _Damn, I must need this something awful._ He smirked then proceeded to completely remove my bra, and there I was, totally naked in front of a totally naked Trent. If someone had asked me if I could ever see myself here even thirty minutes ago, I'd have smacked them. Touching my face, he guided me up to his lips again. This time, I explored his mouth. He lowered his hand to my breast and fondled me as I moaned. I don't know what it is about an elf's touch, or at least his, but I felt tingles begin to shoot through me. Then all of a sudden, I could feel him becoming hard and ready for me. God, he must have a lot of will power because I was ready forever ago. What am I getting myself into? Or rather what am I about to let get into me? From my breasts he moved lower, between my thighs, stroking me. I wrapped my hands around his neck, and my moans became louder, making it difficult to continue kissing him. I buried my face in the crook of his neck as he continued.

Finally, unable to take it anymore I looked him in his eyes. "Fuck me already! I don't know how much longer I can take this!" I proclaimed, then buried my face back into his neck as my moaning continued. Before I knew it, he'd lifted me up, leaning me against the wall, thighs to either side of him. He slid into me slowly and carefully. From then on, it all melted away. Easing in and out of me, I'd finally caught Trent at his most vulnerable. We both moaned and I wrapped my legs tightly around him as the sensations grew. My hands to either side of his face, I pulled his lips to mine, stifling our moans. It was necessary as we were both getting louder. Trent's strokes became faster, while I was also close to the peak of ecstasy. However, I reached it first, breaking our kiss to scream. Seconds later Trent joined me. Aside from our tremors, we froze, hanging on to the high that we'd just provided each other. It was absolutely amazing.

Lowering me from him and sliding out of me, he asked, "So are you joining me or what, Rachel?" pointing to the other shower head. Grabbing his loofa and body wash, I rolled my eyes and said, "Now I sorta _have_ to."

"Those are mine, Rachel." He said as I began lathering up.

"Guess we'll be sharing then. Do you really think I'm going to risk walking out of this place with Quen or Jon or...whoever spotting me? You ripped my clothes, Mr. Hot Shot. I'd offer to wash you, but I don't think we'd ever get out of here that way." I admitted. "You were amazing, Trent. But we can't do this again..."

"You're right, Rachel," he started. "We can't do this again...here. We've got a whole compound at our disposal. It'd be a shame for it all to go to waste. And for the record, you were amazing too." I managed to blush at that. "So why were you mad at me again?"

"Oh yeah. For having my car towed so I'd have to stay here and talk to you!" I finally remembered, as slight hints of anger were beginning to surface.

"Are you mad now?" he asked, voice low and seductive.

"While the time was very well spent, Mr. Kalamack, I'll be sending you my bill," I said, dissolving any potential anger as a slight smile reached the corners of my mouth. Not sure what me and Trent were going to do now in terms of "us," but I supposed it would be more fun than being at each other's throats. I'd be damned if I allowed anybody to know about this today, but when they find out, Jon will hate it and Quen will feel like it's about damn time, so that's already a plus...


End file.
